The present invention relates to a device for converting linear reciprocating motion to rotary motion.
The invention is primarily intended for application in those cases where said reciprocating linear motion is generated by the pistons of a power source which has the form of an internal-combustion engine or a compressed-air engine (motor). The invention is not restricted to any particular field of application, however.